orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Aleida Diaz
'Aleida Diaz '''is an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary. She is played by Elizabeth Rodriguez. Aleida is the mother of her fellow inmate Dayanara Diaz. Personality Aledia is a woman who deals with a naive immature ego and does not see mothering in the standard way. She knows she is shady half of the time but she is so needy of love that she weakens and prioritizes her dysfunctional relationship. Even though she does not always display the greatest example, she is funny and passionate and a tough character when she wants to be. She is often guilty of taking little interest in the responsibilities of motherhood, particularly seen after Daya's siblings are born. Later flashbacks show Aleida as a selfish person being much more concerned with her material lifestyle provided by her boyfriend than her role as a parent. She often leaves Daya to take care of the rest of the children for her. She mocks Daya's idealistic views on love and sees sex and relationships as ways to get material benefits; although in "You Also Have a Pizza", she describes love as ''"when your cheeks hurt from smiling" but also as "24/7 deep dick fucking". However, Aleida is seen to mature somewhat in Season Three, admitting to Ruiz how much she loved being loved by her children. We also see that she wanted the best for Daya when she was younger, and often agonised over decisions about Daya's development, eventually doing the best thing for her daughter even though it pained her. However, she was quick to snap back into a selfish frame of mind when her daughter became too close to a camp counselor, Stacy. She is also extremely jealous, often accusing Cesar of cheating on her, especially when he acts kindly towards Daya. She has apparently forgiven him for sleeping with her daughter as she continues to accept his visits. However, in "Don't Make Me Come Back There", when Gloria questions whether Cesar will be able to handle looking after another child - referring to Daya's daughter - Aleida admits to Gloria that she knows Cesar will "slide another girl on his dick and make her help out", ''and that she knows ''"he's gotta do what he's gotta do". Aleida is part of the Latina group of prisoners and enjoys a position second only to Mendoza, with whom she has a close friendship. The development of Aleida and Daya's relationship beautifully rollarcoasters throughout the three seasons. Physical Appearance Aleida is of average height with a petite figure. She has chestnut brown hair in waves which hang just below her shoulders and brown eyes. She is in her 40s. Biography For a list of episodes featuring Aleida's flashbacks, see here. Before ☀FCI Danbury Aleida had five children from five different fathers. She often left her eldest daughter, Dayanara, to take care of her other children while she went out to expensive dinners with her boyfriends. She allowed her current boyfriend Cesar to set up a drug lab in her apartment and helped him with manufacturing. She was presumably incarcerated for drug related charges. When her children came to visit her, she demanded to know of Cesar's doings and was disinterested in her children's activities. She accused Daya of sleeping with Cesar, which eventually drove her daughter to initiate a relationship with him. Season One Upon Daya's arrival in Litchfield, Aleida welcomes her daughter by slapping her across the face. Since she has adopted Maritza as her prison daughter, she refuses to pay any attention to Daya. Aleida enjoys a high position in the Latina group and has the women exclude Daya on her command. Eventually, she welcomes Daya into the Latina group because only Daya can thread her eyebrows the way she likes them. "We're family," she says. "We argue but we still do shit for each other". She gives into Daya's demand to be included in the domino games although she makes Daya keep score. She notices Daya's doodlings of Bennett and quickly figures out the two are in a relationship. She mocks her daughter's naivete and suggests that Daya get involved with guards who can grant her privileges instead. "What do you fuck men for? Love?", she laughs. She attempts to seduce Bennett, but he rebuffs her advances. When Daya becomes pregnant, Aleida tells Cesar, who informs Bennett. She agrees to help her with pregnancy and insist that Bennett do the right thing and support Daya. She disagrees with Bennett's plan to arrange furlough for Daya to cover up his involvement because furlough is hardly ever granted. When she tries to get extra food from the kitchen for Daya, Red approaches her to frame Mendez for rape. Aleida convinces Daya to go along with Red's plan and when their first attempt fails, she works with Red and her girls to ensure that Daya and Mendez are caught having sex. When Gloria assumes control of the kitchen, Aleida is seen working along with the other Latina women. Season Two Aleida clashes with Gloria when she feels Gloria is becoming too motherly with Daya. "You're not her mother," she tells her. "I didn't get a belly full of stretch marks to be no fucking tia". She steals yogurt from Gloria's mini-fridge, remembering that dairy products used to ease the infant Daya's constipation. She eventually wins her daughter back and their relationship improves, with Daya going to her for advice much more often. Despite the clash, Aleida and Gloria remain close. Season Three Aleida meets with Delia Powell, Mendez's mother, about the latter adopting Daya's baby. Aleida agrees as long as Delia sends her money ("Bed Bugs and Beyond"). Daya later figures out that Aleida went behind her back and becomes angry with her. Aleida tries to convince Daya to give the baby up to Delia so that the baby can have a better life. She later recants her opinion and tells Daya to keep the baby. Aleida's stance changes multiple times throughout the season. After Daya gives birth, Aleida tells Delia that the baby has died. The baby, which is actually alive and healthy, goes to live with Cesar along with Aleida's other children. After years of fighting and hatred, Aleida and Daya finally hug and share a meaningful moment of reconciliation on the beach of the lake ("Trust No Bitch"). Season Four N/A Relationships Romantic *Cesar (boyfriend) Friends *Gloria Mendoza (best friend) *Maritza Ramos (prison daughter) *Marisol Gonzales *Maria Ruiz *Blanca Flores Family *Dayanara Diaz (daughter) *Eva Diaz (Daughter) *Lucy Diaz (daughter) *Christina Diaz (daughter) *Emiliano Diaz (son) *Amaria (Grand-daughter) *Mama Lourdes (mother; mentioned) Memorable Quotes Gallery Season 1 Promotional Photos AleidaPromo1.png AleidaPromo2.png AleidaPromo3.png "I Wasn't Ready" AlediaEp1A.png Others Diaz, Aleida Category:Kitchen Staff Diaz, Aleida Diaz, Aleida Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Released Inmates